concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Gas Giant
Gas Giants, also known as Jovian planets after the planet Jupiter, are large planets not primarily composed of rock or other solid matter. Planets above 10 Earth masses are termed giant planets. There are four gas giants in our Solar System: Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Many extrasolar gas giants have been identified orbiting other stars. List of Fictional Gas Giants Named in Science Fiction A : Alpha Omicron VII (Gas Giant) - “Galaxy’s Child,” Star Trek: The Next Generation Episode 14, Season 4, 3-11-1991 : Achilles (a.k.a. Anacreon A IV) - Isaac Asimov's Foundation universe : Aplu - David L. Clements' "A War of Stars" short story in Analog January/February 2010. : Anacreon A IV (a.ka. Achilles) - Isaac Asimov's Foundation universe : Anacreon A V (a.k.a. Priam) - Isaac Asimov's Foundation universe : Anacreon A VI (a.k.a. Helen) - Isaac Asimov's Foundation universe : Asagarth - Colin Harvey's brilliant novel Winter Song B : Bandicoot - Ian Stewart and Jack Cohen's novel Heaven, brief reference, p. 20 : Bespin - Star Wars universe : Big Ben - Peter Watts's novel Blightsight, p. 54 C : Calpurnia - Poul Anderson's A World Named Cleopatra : Chronos - Poul Anderson's novel Murkheim : Cornelia - Poul Anderson's A World Named Cleopatra : Cthuga (orbiting Fomalhaut) Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empire, page 12 D : Delta Karpis VII - Jack McDevitt's novel Polaris : Dirna (Procyon IX) - Robert Silverberg’s novel Master of Life and Death : Djiminid - Iain Banks's novel The Algebraist, p. 382 : Dugl IV - Norman Spinrad's novel The Solarians, p. 78 : Dugl V - Norman Spinrad's novel The Solarians, p.78 E : El Grande - Ben Jeapes's novel Phoenicia's World : Elpinor (superifically) - John C. Wright's short story "The Far End of History" in The New Space Opera 2' : Endor - Star Wars Universe G : Gatewood - Wil McCarthy's novel Lost in Translation : Ghost - Ian Stewart and Jack Cohen's Heaven (SF novel), brief reference, p. 20 : G'iri - Iain M. Banks's novel The Algebraist, p. 300 : Gobulus (Gas Giant orbited by the Terrestrial Moon Sacrecour) - Jack McDevitt's Polaris : Godzilla (Epsilon Indi V) - Larry Niven's novel Protector H : Hades - James Gunn's novel Transcendental, p. 176 (orbited by the moon Hell) : Heinlein - Firefly/Serenity universe : Helen (a.k.a. Anacreon A VI) - Isaac Asimov's Foundation universe I : Icelanize - Peter F. Hamilton's Pandora's Star, p. 290 J : Julia - Poul Anderson's A World Named Cleopatra K : KG348 - Alien universe : Kilran (Sirius IV) - James Gunn's novel Transcendental, p. 147 (orbited by the moon Komran) L : Lepidus - Poul Anderson's A World Named Cleopatra O : Orotund - John C. Wright's short story "The Far End of History" in The New Space Opera 2' P : Polarfrey - Doctor Who universe : Polyphemus - (Gas Giant with a single moon) - Ken Macleod's novel Newton's Wake: A Space Opera, p. 29 : Pompey - Poul Anderson's A World Named Cleopatra : Priam (a.k.a. Anacreon A V) - Isaac Asimov's Foundation universe R : Regin (orbited by Mining Planet moon Wayland)- Poul Anderson's Polesotechnic League universe : Rigel VI - Christopher L. Bennett's Star Trek: TOS universe novel Tower of Babel (Rise of the Federation series) : Rigel IX - Christopher L. Bennett's Star Trek: TOS universe novel Tower of Babel (Rise of the Federation series) T : Taloraan - Star Wars universe : Tl'ho - Larry Niven and Edward M. Lerner's novel Destroyer of Worlds, Ringworld universe U : Udaspri (ringed planet) - John Scalzi's Old Man's War, brief reference p. 186 : Ukko - James L. Cambias's novel A Darkling Sea : Upsilon Gibraltar - Tony Daniel's Star Trek: The Original Series novel Savage Trade V : V'Harant - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series, Seeds of Fire : Valhalla - Colin Harvey's novel Winter Song : Van de Kamp - Wil McCarthy's novel Lost in Translation : Vanaheim - Colin Harvey's novel Winter Song Y : Yavin Prime - Star Wars universe : Yedeen - James Swallow's The Latter Fire (Star Trek: TOS novel) Z : Zurnl III - Donald Kingsbury's Psychohistorical Crisis (set in Asimov's Foundation universe), p. 268 List of Real Gas Giants * Jupiter * Saturn * CoRoT-2b Links * Planets in Science Fiction * Knot Theory * Obin External Links Science Fiction * Memory Alpha External Links Science * TrES-2b A world so inexplicably dark that it seems like an artifact. Category:Planets Category:Gas Giants Category:Locations